


me and the devil

by d_aredevisl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Yandere, yandere tom riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl





	me and the devil

Dating tom riddle was a difficult challenge, he was quite emotionless and hated any form of affection contrast to your constant need of physical attention, but the challenge of dating tom riddle got more difficult when dead bodies started showing up at Hogwarts.

 

You recall the first day a dead body had shown up, you had spent the day reading in the library and hanging out with some fellow Gryffindors as tom wanted to brood and write in his diary not paying you any attention, you were still in the library when one of the first year Gryffindor started running in yelling about Thomas Brady, a fellow Gryffindor, being dead.

This sent you into a shock and emotional state as you and Thomas were quite close from growing up together, what was strange though was the fact that just the day before you had been hanging out with Thomas and tom had been in a bad mood, you shrugged it off.

 

Sitting back in the library with fellow Gryffindor housemates talking around you, you recall the second time a dead body shown up, it was the fifth year from Ravenclaw he was on the Quidditch team and was known to annoy the other houses by thinking he was better than them.

But as you go over it you realise that the day before his death your were watching the Gryffindor practice with a reluctant tom when the Ravenclaw fifth year showed up and started getting a bit touchy with you, then you also remember tom, more importantly, the look on toms face.

 

Shaking your head from the thoughts you started getting you to think to the most recent death, just three days ago.

This time it was a sweet boy from Hufflepuff you didn’t know him that well but you guys both acknowledged each other when you crossed paths.

The day before he was found dead you and he had been studying together as he knew more on the subject than you, as you guys studied though you remember looking up and seeing tom watching you both, once he noticed you staring back ho he stormed off into the direction of the female bathroom.

 

Suddenly realising what was going on you drop the book you were holding making it crash loudly on the table in front of you causing some of your housemates to look at you strangely, you cough out an apology about to stand up when you feel a hand on your arm.

Turning to hand their hands on you, you saw one of your Gryffindor friends.

“(Y/n) are you alright?” He asks flashing you a dazzling smile.

You smile back and go to reply when something catches your eye, well more like someone.

Tom was staring at you both.

Oh no.


End file.
